


Clutch

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Biting, Body Hair, Bondage, Bruises, CBT, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cum Eating, D/s, Domesticity, Fluff, Fucking, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Obsessed with hair, Obsession, Oral Sex, Post S3, Pubic Hair, Ring gag, S&M, Sex, Stubble, Tears, Trichophilia, armpits, handjobs, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a fascination with Will’s hair…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch

Will’s face is framed in curly locks that give him a delicate air, which, in addition to his eyes that seem to sip at innocence, made him look something pure and light. Hannibal knew better though. Hannibal knew how wide those lips could open to take him in, bolded pink with blood and shame. Hannibal was aware how Will loved his hair to be played with, for Hannibal to tug on them and pull tight, his spine contorting in his bid to follow Hannibal’s hand in his hair. Hannibal knew all of this and Hannibal rejoiced, for he loved playing with Will’s hair.

He would run his hand through them, soft like the downy feathers of a live dove, its length hidden in the spirals of the curls that decorated Will’s face like some kind of halo. Hannibal liked to look at his hand splayed in those curls, like bindings keeping him there, keeping him by Will, as if he would not have stayed by his own violation. He would sweep them away from Will’s face only for them to bounce back into place, obscuring the angles of his face in curls and sweeps of the deep brown locks, giving him the place to hide away from Hannibal.

So Hannibal would just hold onto his hair and pull him nearer and kiss him, kiss him hard and soft, tiny bites to the swollen lips and kitten licks to the teeth and sucking the tongue into his own mouth, savoring Will like a delicacy. Hannibal would hold onto those strands with a hand as he fucked Will from the back, each of his thrust a harder pull on his hair. Will would bow out, his head thrown back as much as possible, tears streaming down his face while he comes untouched; the electric zings of splendid pain at the roots of his hair pushing him that much harder to come.

Sometimes, particularly after having ravished Will to his heart’s content, Hannibal will run his hand through Will’s sweaty armpits, wet from his exertions, giving off musk and the peculiar sweetness that Will always seem to carry wherever he goes, and Hannibal would pull on the armpit hairs slightly. He never fisted his hands like how he did with his hair, but would still take pleasure in rubbing his digits into the wet hair and flesh till Will would start squirming and giggling like a child and Hannibal would be unable not to kiss him then.

Will knew how Hannibal loved his hair and he did try to make his hair long, but no, too long and he lost his curls and Hannibal loved his hairs curly, so he always maintained them at a particular length. Hannibal did not have anything against facial hair but did like to rub his own faint stubble into Will’s much harsher one. When Will got into a bad mood, he would threaten Hannibal with either shaving his hair or fully growing his beard and Hannibal would cave in easily. The feel of those short tresses slipping through his fingers, holding onto them while he guided Will to his aching hard cock, tugging them amid hungry kisses, those were too good feelings to give up.

Another thing that Hannibal liked to do was tie up Will’s hands to the headboard, gag his mouth with a ring gag so that he would drool uncontrollably and ties up his ankles together as well but not to the bed. He would turn Will on his side and lie down by his back, his front touching Will’s back. Then he would proceed to kiss and suck at Will’s neck, shoulder and back, biting his skin hard enough to bruise while his hand would clutch at the mess of pubes Will had that Hannibal did not let him shave, and Will would whimper so beautifully.

Hannibal would glide his hand over Will’s cock every now and then, making it weep pre cum onto the bed sheet while Will writhed and shook and then he would go back to the pubes again, clutching them tight. They were not soft like Will’s hair on his head, nor were they less like Will’s armpit. They were coarser and seemed to have deeper roots that had jagged claws that hung on even when Hannibal pulled on them. Will would moan and cry and weep, his mouth open and wetting his bed, his eyes at half mast as Hannibal did as he pleased with Will.

When Hannibal would have enough, he would slick his hands with lube, rub some on his cock and finger Will lightly with more lube before pushing into him. He would fuck Will slowly and lazily, his hands roaming all over Will, still tugging and pulling whatever he could reach. Will would push back at him, breathy moans and throaty whimpers falling from his mouth in abandon, his body slick with his sweat, his eyes almost closed, ragged breaths and he would take everything Hannibal gave to him, the harsh shoves and the brutal tugs and he would come with Hannibal’s muffled name in his gagged mouth.

Will was equally fascinated with Hannibal’s hair as well, those silver strands that showed his age and made him look both distinguished and dangerous, that Hannibal wore swept to the side like he must have done for years. Will liked to run his hands through Hannibal’s hair too, and they would feel like silk between his fingers, softer then they look, and perfect for tugging Hannibal nearer to demand an immediate kiss. Will was not as obsessed with all of Hannibal’s hair, although he did have a thing for licking up his own cum from Hannibal’s hairy chest when he got to ride him on top. 

No, Will just loved running his hands through Hannibal’s hair, loved how Hannibal’s eye would slowly close with a faint smile twinkling near his mouth, so kissable, and he would look content. Will loved when Hannibal would place his head in Will’s lap, after a through kissing of course and let himself drift, all of his invaluable trust on the man he fucks regularly and make pleasant messes of and Will can’t help but feel proud and fond. So he picks up a book every now and then with no plans to read, crooks his fingers at Hannibal who always comes willingly to him, always willingly, and runs his finger through Hannibal’s hair, easing all the tension away from his shoulders and relaxing his body.

Will had little doubt that Hannibal and he would surely end up in hell, but in moments like those, with Hannibal’s weight pressing into his lap and his lips still swollen from hungry and languid kisses, his hand in Hannibal’s hair, Will thinks, ‘this is what heaven must be like.’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags, will add them pronto. Unbetaed. thanks for reading. Please comment and kudos!


End file.
